dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
No Match for the Androids
にも らを められない... か!? |Rōmaji title =Dare ni mo Yatsura o Tomerarenai… Zetto Senshi Zenmetsu ka!? |Literal title =Nobody Can Stop Them… Is This the End of the Z Warriors?! |Number = 136 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = The Androids at Ease |Airdate = April 22, 1992 |English Airdate = September 28, 2000 |Previous = Deadly Beauty |Next = Last Ditch Effort }} にも らを められない... か!?|Dare ni mo Yatsura o Tomerarenai… Zetto Senshi Zenmetsu ka!?|lit. "Nobody Can Stop Them… Is This the End of the Z Warriors?!"}} is the eleventh episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 22, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 28, 2000. Summary The episode begins with Future Trunks attacking Android 18 with his sword, but she blocks the attack and in doing so chips Future Trunks' sword. Android 17 then enters the fray and gives Future Trunks a beating. Tien Shinhan and Piccolo also enter the battle but Android 17 takes care of both the Z Fighters and has Tien in a headlock. Vegeta then tries to attack 17 but 18 grabs his foot firmly so he will not get away. When Future Trunks regains consciousness and tries to attack 18, she throws Vegeta right at Future Trunks, knocking both Super Saiyans out. Krillin is looking on in shock when he spots Android 16 who is enjoying the beauty of the nature around him. Piccolo comes out to help the failing Tien from the grip of Android 17, but Android 17 knocks Piccolo out. At the same time Vegeta refuses to give up with another blast but he pays for it as Android 18 easily deflects it, and elbows him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Vegeta is still persistent and tries to get up again, only to get kicked in the chin by 18. Her powerful kick sends him flying through the air. 18 then jumps into the air and lands hard on Vegeta's tailbone. She then lands next to him. Vegeta tries to get up again, but 18 kicks him in the stomach, flipping onto his back. 18 then steps on Vegeta's right arm and presses down which breaks it. Vegeta screams in pain and reverts to his regular form, but unconscious. 17 then notices that Vegeta's hair changed color. 18 says that his glow has faded too, and is the same way for Future Trunks. The two wonder who Future Trunks is, as they have no files on him, but in the end they do not really care. Krillin (the only one left standing) is greeted by the Androids. Android 17 sees that Krillin is nervous, and explains that they (the Androids) are only after Goku and not anyone else. 18 then asks 17 why he did not ask Krillin where Goku was, but then he explains that it would be fun to find him themselves. 18 then winks at Krillin, telling him goodbye. Gohan is approaching his father's house when Bulma tells him that Trunks needs to be changed and she needs more supplies so they should head to Capsule Corporation first. Gohan is sad to leave his father behind but knows he will come back for him later. Back at the Mountain Road, the Androids plan to go to a more populated area to find a car. 18 adds that she wants to replace her torn up clothes. As they are about to head off, Krillin runs up to them and tries to reason with the Androids that Goku has done nothing to them and that going after him would be morally wrong. Android 17 then explains to Krillin that finding Goku is a game. Android 16 also says that he is programmed to kill Goku. 17 then tells Krillin to stop worrying about Goku, and give his beaten friends some Senzu Beans. Before they leave, Android 18 walks up to Krillin and kisses him on the cheek, whispering to him good luck and telling him goodbye. The three then fly off in search of Goku. Major Events *The Z Fighters are effortlessly defeated by Android 18 and Android 17. *The Androids leave the Z Fighters alone after knocking them out (instead of killing them) and begin their search for Goku. *Android 18 kisses Krillin. *Turtle saves Maron from Beach Dudes. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Piccolo and Tien vs. Android 18 and Android 17 *Turtle vs. Beach Dudes Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Nail's Gift" - When Krillin notices Android 16's peaceful nature. Appearances Characters Locations *Northern Mountains **Mountain Road *Kame House *Goku's House Objects *Future Trunks' sword Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *Two guys trying to pick Maron up at Kame House and Turtles fight with them is exclusive to the anime. *Chi-Chi and Yamcha watching over Goku at his home is exclusive to the anime. *Gohan along with Bulma, Yajirobe and Trunks arriving at Goku's House but choosing to first go to Capsule Corporation is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode marks 18's first show of affection toward Krillin, an action which leads to the two later getting married and having a child. *This episode also features Turtle's only fight in the entire series (although it is anime-only). He defends Maron against two guys on the beach. Although Turtle's power level is only 0.001, he wins the fight against both of them, making the two beach guys possibly the weakest characters in the series. *When Master Roshi's magazine is seen flipping pages because of the wind, all of the pages show the same pictures. *In the Remastered dub of this episode, Daphne Gere's voice was kept for Maron despite all the rest of her work being re-dubbed by Leah Clark. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 136 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 136 (BDZ) pt-br:Será este o fim dos Guerreiros Z!? Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z